Yuuki Hearts
by SilenTaku
Summary: In the world of Sword Art Online not everything is perfect. Following the adventures of the much loved Asuna, Kazuto, Suguha, Shinichi and my OCs you venture forth into a world of romance, mystery and adventure and what happened on the unmentioned floors. First SAO fan fiction. WARNING! THIS IS A ASUNA X KIRITO/KAZUTO BUT NOT LEAFA(SUGUHA) X RECON(SHINICHI)!


_**Hey everyone! This is a story that I randomly made up so I decided to publish it. To be honest I'm not really the biggest fan of SAO but I like the idea of it. This is my first Sword Art Online Fan Fiction! I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Sword Art Online.**_

'_Damn it!'_

I thought to myself as I was thrown on the ground, losing all the air in my lungs.

Where the hell is Asuna!? She's late!

I looked up at the beast and wiped my left cheek with the back of my hand.  
Speaking of which

.

.

.

.  
Where am I?

_*30 minutes earlier*_

I was waiting in a forest on floor 23 for Asuna. I was sitting in a clearing that was surrounded by eerie looking trees when the ground gave way. I must have lost consciousness because when I woke up it was dark. I lit up a torch so that I would be able to examine my surroundings. It was dark and wet. There were randomly placed pillars all over the place with black vines clutching to them. There were also sink holes placed in the roof but they weren't sucking in the Earth. I walked closer to see what exactly was oozing out of the Earth.

I placed my torch closer to the contents that was raining from above being sure not to touch it. My eyes widened in realisation.

It was data!

But what did it belong to? That's when I heard a blood curdling screech. I turned around fast, looking in every direction for the source of the sound. When I had my back turned to the stream, I felt a chilling breeze lap at the back of my neck but a shiver went down my spine when I heard the low growl that accompanied it.

I turned around slowly, my torch still flickering in front of me, until I came eye to eye with what looked like a large crystalized eagle. Its red eyes never faulted for a moment, just staring me down.

I began to slowly move backwards, when my heel hit a rock. I flinched at the sound and inwardly sighed knowing what was going to come next. The bird screeched at me and moved as fast as lightning. I was barely able to escape the attack, its razor sharp claws slicing of a small amount of my raven hair.

I moved swiftly doing a backwards somersault, sliding backwards while I landed with my right knee on the ground. I pulled out both of my blades while standing. Keeping eye contact with the glass bird all the while. We ran towards each other while screaming our battle cries.

_*Back to present*_

My blades came in contact with the birds claws and I was thrown back. We both repeated this movement being thrown back every time until it grabbed onto both my blades and used its wings to slash at my head. I ducked just in time and was able to pull out my black blade from the birds icy claws. I jumped backwards and prepared for its next attack. It threw away the second weapon that was in its claw and flashed towards me, but this time using its beak.

I wasn't prepared for this attack and hit the bird away with barely any time to spare and leaving me wide open for any attack. The beast saw my opening and moved to attack. Its claws came ever so closer every second; I closed my eyes and waited for the pain that might possibly end my life. When I guessed the birds talons were a few inches from my face the bird let out another blood curdling screech.

I opened my eyes to see the birds claw lying on the ground, the bird next to it.

"ASUNA!" I called out.

I heard footsteps to my right and turned my head to the direction they were coming from. I saw a shadow moving towards me obviously female.

'_How did she hit it from that far away?'_

The girl came into eye view but before I could examine her properly, she grabbed my arm and we began to run. I started to trip over my own feet as I stared at the back of her head. The light was to dim to see any aspects of her. The only thing I could properly make out was the snow white cloak rimmed with a silver pattern.

"Asuna?" I was barely able to get the words out because of the pace we were running at. She didn't reply not even turn to face me. We reached a ledge and she pushed me towards its rocky surface. She pushed me upwards and I began to climb. After a few minutes of an exhausting upwards trek I felt the grass entangle with my fingers. I pulled myself up onto the computerised grass and lie on my back until I remembered the girl. I rushed over to the giant hole in the ground and lent down to offer her my hand. She soon took it and I helped her out. She rolled onto the ground, just like I did, with her eyes closed.

I stared at the hole for a while before it started to disappear. I heard shuffling behind me.

"It's a corruption hole; it's what I wanted to show you."

'_That's not Asuna's voice.'_

I turned around slowly to see the girl standing before me. She had long black hair which was done in a loose braid and pulled around her left shoulder, with a side fringe to the right. She had sweet honey eyes just like Asuna. She was wearing a sleeveless baby blue dress that reached her thighs and was rimmed with silver, a silver chocker and gloves similar to Asuna's but was baby blue and once again rimmed with a silver pattern. She wore white socks that finished just below her dress and again rimmed with silver and silver shoes. She was also wearing the cloak I saw before (of course).

"Who are you?" I asked her.

She giggled at my question.

"You've forgotten me already?" I tried to think about the girl and the only memory that came to mind was from this morning.

_*Earlier that morning*_

I walked up to Asuna who had her back turned to me. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"What are you reading?" I asked her curiosity finally coming over me.

She jumped and slightly squealed. She turned herself around quickly her honey hair following behind her. I laughed triumphantly and she responded by softly punching me in the chest.

"Don't do that Kirito-Kun!" She wined while cutely pouting. I laughed at her again and took the parchment out of her hand and read it out loud.

"_Meet me on floor 23 in the middle of Kinallen Forest at midnight."_

I sighed.

"So you got this to, huh?" I held the parchment out towards her and she took it from my hands.

"Yeah but I don't know who sent it or why they put it on parchment."

"Probably because it's harder to track someone by using it."

"But not completely impossible..." She replied while staring at the paper.

"So are you going?" I asked her with a hint of curiosity.

"Of course I am." She replied bluntly.

I turned around and began to walk away.

"Guess I'll see you there then!" I shouted to her.

"See you there!"

_*End of flashback*_

"Are you the one who sent us those letters?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mikari; it's a pleasure to meet you Kirito."

She looked around before turning back to me.

"Where is Asuna?" She asked. She seemed slightly disappointed and upset. I wonder why.

"I don't know but she's really late."

After a few minutes of awkward silence I had to ask her a question that I've been thinking about all day.

"Why did you send us that letter?"

She stared at me with serious eyes.

"This game is not as perfect as everyone thinks."

_**Yay! The first chapter is finished!**_

_**I hoped you liked my first chapter and my OC please rate and review even if it's criticism all comments are accepted!**_

_**I'd also like to say Kudos to my friend TheScarletHermit-RuaNightshade for coming up with the story title please check out her stories! **___

_**I'm not sure when I'll update next but until then. Adieu.**_

_**~Taku-Chan**_


End file.
